Kidnapped!
by Leo of the stars
Summary: Inuyasha's inu hanyou-witch sister Alara gets kidnapped by Naraku, but why? The final battle draws nearer...My first fanfic, please enjoy!
1. Famous Last Words

Alara sat at her desk and frowned at the puzzle in front of her. Sighing, she turned around, her brown doggy ears twitching on top of her head, and looked out of her window at the sinking sun over Tokyo's buildings. The door to her room creaked open. Alara gasped and passed a hand over herself, her eyes glowing white. There was a sudden flash, and there was suddenly a regular schoolgirl sitting where the doggy- eared hanyou had been moments before. The air conditioning squeaked and started.

As she walked over to shut the door, Alara let out a relieved sigh. "That was close." she whispered to herself. She waved a hand before herself again, and reappeared as the hanyou she was, complete with brown doggy ears, claws, fangs, and green haori. She looked again out of her window, and to her dismay, the full moon was slowly rising into the night sky. She uttered a low curse as she felt the change take place. "The full moon again. Why didn't I listen to Inuyasha? He told me to stay in the Feudal Era. I had tests! But I forgot about tonight..." She sighed again. It was too late to go now. She would have to stick it out, as much as she hated being away from Inuyasha on the night that she turned human.

Alara turned down the covers of her bed. She walked over to her wall and turned off the light, then walked back over to her bed and climbed in. "Oh, well." she sighed. "At least there are no demons in this era."

Inuyasha turned up his head and stared at the full moon that was slowly rising above the treetops. He sighed and jumped into a tree. "Inuyasha?" The hanyou turned his head toward Kagome's voice. The miko was looking up at him worriedly. "Are you alright?" As Inuyasha shook his head, she quickly climbed the tree to sit beside him, making sure Miroku was not looking her way. "Worried about Alara, huh?" Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kagome. "Why didn't she listen to me? I told her to stay..." he trailed off. "She had tests, Inuyasha. Just like I do." "I know." Inuyasha said. "I'm just worried. Are you sure there are no demons in your era?" Kagome giggled. "Yes, I'm sure. You've been there."

But Kagome, too, was worried. 'I hope she'll be alright." she thought silently. Naraku had been quiet lately. Too quiet. "Kagome? Inuyasha?" Both hanyou and miko were broken out of their individual thoughts by Miroku's voice. "What do you want, monk?" yelled Inuysha. Miroku looked up into the tree and smiled. "Never mind. Don't let me interrupt your midnight cuddle..."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed ten shades of red and Inuyasha jumped out of the tree growling after a mercy-pleading monk. Kagome sighed and climbed down to join the rest of the group.

Alara woke suddenly in the night, feeling that something was terribly wrong. Even in her human form, there was a presence that made her shiver. Naraku. Her eyes flew open and she sat up with a sudden gasp, her senses screaming, her muscles taut. Everything seemed normal, but what had woken her? She knew that she had sensed Naraku...hadn't she? No, Naraku couldn't get into this era, could he? Her brown eyes quickly assessed her room. Nothing unusual, but there was a nagging feeling that would not abate.

Trying to ignore the feeling, Alara lay back in bed. Her eyes went to her ceiling, and before she could even scream, a pair of violet eyes flashed and her body was paralyzed. Naraku himself dropped from her ceiling and laughed quietly. "I will kill Inuyasha." he said quietly, touching her cheek gently. "And you will help me to do it..." Alara's eyes widened as Naraku's flashed again and she slowly fell into inky darkness.

Unknown to anyone, a tiny flea demon jumped out from his position under Alara's pillow. He watched as the notorious half demon opened a portal and stepped through it. "I must warn Master Inuyasha..."


	2. Images In Mind And Heart

Alara woke and groggily noticed that she was no longer in her bedroom in the present. In fact, she was no longer in the present at all. Recent events came back to her in a flash; she struggled to sit up, but her hands were chained to the wall. She tried to instead use her demon sense of smell and sound, but to her dismay found that she was no more that a human still. She uttered a soft curse. "Ah, so the young hanyou is awake." a female voice purred. "But what's this I see? No more than an ordinary mortal?" Alara looked over and saw that Kagura had entered the room. "What do you want, Kagura?" The wind sorceress smirked and said," I merely was sent to check on your conciseness, and, seeing as you are awake, I assume Naraku will be here shortly."

"You are correct, Kagura." Naraku walked in, followed by Kanna. "What do you want with me, Naraku?" Alara spat. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so already." Naraku gave a smile that sent chills down Alara's spine. He closed the distance between them and put his hand to her cheek. "You will help me destroy Inuyasha.," he said. "Never! You tried that before, and you failed miserably." Alara reminded Naraku and watched in satisfaction as his eyes grew hard with the reminder of that failure. It was almost worth the pain when he drew back his hand and slapped her across the face. Alara's cheek screamed with the pain, but she refused to show any outward emotion, setting her face in a mask not unlike that of her eldest brother Sesshomaru's. "Insolent wench." Naraku seemed to cool down and once again regained his composure. "There are so many ways of convincing a person."

"Kanna." The pale demon came forward. "Show this girl your mirror." Kanna walked towards Alara and turned her mirror over. Alara tried to resist, but the mirror's pull was like a magnet. "No!" The harsh cry ripped from her throat as she saw the first image the mirror had in store. Inuyasha lay on the ground, surrounded in a pool of blood. Tetsuiga was broken in half nearby. At his side, Kagome lay still, her brown eyes open and glassy; broken arrows littered the ground around her. Not too far away, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara lay in a similar fashion. Alara watched in horror as Naraku bent down next to Kagome's body and plucked the jewel shards from around her neck. "Nooooooo!!!!!" Alara shut her eyes and screamed her fury and grief. She gritted her teeth and lunged at the mirror so furiously that she cut her wrists shallowly on the chains.

Naraku chuckled and said, "Enough for now. We'll see if she changes her mind..." Still chuckling, he walked out of the room, followed by Kagura and Kanna. Alara continued to lunge after them, cutting and bruising her arms, wrists, and ankles against the hard chains that bound them, until finally, she slumped exhausted against the stone wall, sobs racking her body till her mind collapsed into tortured sleep.

Inuyasha jerked up and looked around, breathing heavily, but all was normal in camp. He looked down from his perch in a tree, but all was quiet. He sat back and tried to control his frantically beating heart. He'd had the worst dream.

Flashback

He'd been running through a forest, calling out for Kagome, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He'd come upon a clearing in the trees, and to his horror had seen Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all dead. Naraku had been holding Kagome up by her hair; she was screaming for help. Inuyasha tried to help her, but he was paralyzed. He reached for her, screamed her name, but she couldn't see or hear him. Naraku plucked the jewel shards from around Kagome's neck, and suddenly she turned into Alara. Naraku looked Inuyasha's way, then smiled slowly and evilly and slit Alara's throat.

End Flashback

Inuyasha shakily pushed a hand through his long silver hair. He watched as the sun rose over the eastern horizon, and blew a breath out in relief. Alara would momentarily be a hanyou again, and could pass back through the well. He leaned his back against the tree trunk and waited for the others to wake up.

A few hours later, the gang was walking down a grassy path when they heard a familiar moo. Looking up, they jumped aside just in time to avoid the lightning bolt that always came with Totosai's three-eyed cow. The cow landed right where they had just been standing, then ambled off to graze. The group was looking at it, sweat dropping, when they heard a familiar slap. They all turned to look at Inuyasha, who had a hand to his face. When he peeled it away, Myoga the flea floated downward in a spiraling motion, grumbling to himself.

"What do you want, Myoga?" asked Inuyasha. The old flea demon quit his grumbling and began jumping up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder. "My lord! I overcame many perilous adventures to-" "Spill it, flea." stated Inuyasha flatly. "Your sister, my lord! She's been kidnapped!"

Inuyasha grabbed the little flea and pulled him right up close to his face. "What! Who did it? When did this happen?" Myoga began to turn blue in the face and the hanyou loosened his hold. "It happened last night, my lord. Naraku paralyzed her somehow and then knocked her out without even touching her. He seeks to kill you, and I think he intends to use her as the bait!"

Inuyasha threw back his head and howled out his fury to the world, then he lowered his head and growled, his shoulders shaking in anger. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around and looked at the rest of the gang. "I'm going to get her." he told them. He leapt into the air--only to be brought back down with an ear splitting "SIT!" When the spell had worn off, he got up and turned on Kagome. "What was that for?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "So, you're going after Alara, huh?" Inuyasha looked at her. "Of course! Why are you wasting my time?" Kagome nodded at Miroku, who picked up his staff, and Sango, who picked up Hirikotsu. They gathered around Kagome, who looked at Inuyasha again. "Fine. But we're going with you." "Count me in!" yelled Shippo, jumping on Kagome's shoulder. Kirara transformed with a small "Mew!" and looked at Inuyasha as if to say, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Inuyasha looked at his friends and gave a rare smile. "Thanks, you guys." He bent down and Kagome ran and jumped on his back; Shippo, Sango, and Miroku mounted Kirara, and then both demon and half demon jumped into the air, heading towards Naraku's disgusting stronger-growing scent.

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha and the gang, the howl of fury Inuyasha had sent up had not fallen upon deaf ears. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, threw up his head when the faint howl reached his ears. He read the howl like a written note, and stood up from his desk immediately. "Jaken." The small annoying toad demon jumped and groveled at the inu youkai's feet. "Yes, m'lord?" "Ready Ah and Un. I'm going on a trip. You stay here with Rin." Jaken silently groaned. 'Rin! Oh, no...Why do you hate me, Lord Sesshomaru?' But he simply said, "Yes, m'lord."

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and down the hall. 'Hold on little sister.'


	3. Controlled Betrayal

Naraku looked at the sleeping hanyou and closed the door, grinning malevolently. His plans were going perfectly according to plan. The girl would help him to destroy Inuyasha and the girl. She had already helped him. Thinking she had resisted him, she had fallen deep into sleep - the very thing she shouldn't have done. Kagura had been able to insert the tainted jewel shards, as she had done with the wolf, easily. He walked into his own quarters and sat down. Mentally, he called his minions to him. They appeared one by one; Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku. To them, he merely said three words. Three words that would determine the fate of all of Feudal Japan. "It is time."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku lined up outside Naraku's barrier ridden castle. On both of the sides of there was deathly silence. All of them could practically taste the tension in the air. At last there was movement on the other side. Kagome looked down as she felt the ground tremble. She looked over at Inuyasha, who was growling and staring at the castle. A huge rumble knocked them all off of their feet, and a bright light not unlike the wind scar consumed them. When it died down, the castle and barrier were gone. In its place were four figures. Inuyasha instantly transformed Tetsuiga, Kagome pulled and notched an arrow, Miroku put a hand on his prayer beads, and Sango gripped Hirakotsu.

The tension tightened into a brittle line. It was snapped when Naraku laughed. Inuyasha growled. "Where is she?" he yelled. "I don't know who you mean." Naraku smiled. "Where is Alara?" Inuyasha yelled again. Naraku merely laughed again. It snapped Inuyasha's control, and he threw Tetsuiga back over his shoulder, then brought it down, yelling "WIND SCAR!" Kagura looked nervous, but Naraku merely stood and watched it come.

It hit him full on, and the gang grouped around Inuyasha, who was panting from the power he had used. "Is it over?" asked Kagome. "No. That was too easy." Inuyasha growled as he watched the smoke cleared. "How right you are, Inuyasha." Naraku's voice came floating out of the smoke. "No way!" yelled Sango. "There's no way he could have survived that." said Miroku. But sure enough, when the smoke cleared, there was Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku in the place where they had been; not one of them had had to move an inch. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "How did you survive?"

Inuyasha gasped and took a step back as his sister, Alara, came from behind Naraku and smiled, her eyes as black as the heart of the demon who controlled her.

Okay, I know it's short, but i'm kinda hitting a writers block. or is it that I love the suspence...(evil grin)


	4. Remember Who You Are!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stared in horror, and even Kirara stilled as they looked at Alara. "Alara." Inuyasha whispered. "What has he done to you?" "I have no idea what you mean, brother dearest." Alara purred. "NO! Leave her be!" Inuyasha yelled. He swung Tetsuiga and ran towards Naraku like a madman. Naraku just chuckled and whispered something, which only Kagome noticed. Alara put up her hand and used her witch powers to create a force field, which showed how Naraku had survived the Wind Scar. Inuyasha was thrown back a ways, landing hard on the ground.

He stood up and a rumble of thunder was heard, causing everyone to look skyward. Inuyasha cursed. This was going to make fighting hard. Sure enough, rain came pouring out of the dark, cloudy sky, nearly blinding all humans, and not making things any easier for the demons, either. The ground quickly grew slippery and soft, making running attacks nearly impossible. Inuyasha swore again, looking at Alara, who was wearing a grin that spoke of triumph. Naraku was wearing that same grin, and it drove Inuyasha crazy.

"Alara! Please snap out of it! You have to remember who you are!" yelled Kagome. "Foolish, foolish girl. She can't hear you. She has no mind anymore. She is under my control." Naraku said. But unbeknownst to him, Alara had a stronger mind than he realized.

**Alara's POV**

I know where I am. I can see myself fighting my brother and friends. I know who I am. I just can't do anything about it. Naraku is so much stronger than me. I've tried to fight. But he always regains control. I'm sorry Inuyasha, Kagome, everyone. I've failed you. But what's this? Kagome. I can hear her voice. She's telling me to remember who I am. I know who I am. I am Alara. But he is stronger. No. He's not. I can overthrow him. I will win.

**End Of POV**

Inuyasha watched as Alara faltered. He watched in amazement s she blinked and her eyes turned back to the normal amber color. Then she gripped her head and fell to her knees. "No! Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha moved toward her, put he was stopped by Kagome's hand on his shoulder. "Wait." She whispered. Inuyasha turned back in horrid fastination to watch his little sister's inner struggle. " Wench. You are mine! You will obey me." naraku hissed. "No!" Alara yelled again. "Alara! You can do it! Beat him back!" yelled Kagome. "Shut up! Yelled Naraku, his calm façade lifting at last. He lifted a tentacle and shot it at Kagome. Inuyasha beat it off, but Naraku sent another at him. Then another, and another. He began to send them at Sango and Miroku, too, and directed Kagura and Kanna to fight as well. When everyone was fighting, Kagome was the only one left. She kept shouting encouragements at Alara. "Shut up!" yelled Naraku again. This time, there was no one to protect Kagome as he sent a tentacle at her. Time seemed to slow down as the tentacle drew nearer, and when it finally hit, everything went still at once. The tentacle was pointed, and entered her stomach as it threw her backwards into a tree. She hit her head on the rough bark and lay still.

Everything went deathly silent and still as her body settled. Then Inuyasha let loose a harsh cry and ran to her. It snapped the silence, and the fighting began again. But this time, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were just about mad with grief. It didn't take long to dispatch any of the opponents.

Inuyasha kneeled down at Kagome's side and checked her pulse. It was very faint, but it was there. It was not enough. Inuyasha's eyes went red as blood pooled into them. Two purple stripes appeared on each cheek, and the fangs and claws elongated. The hanyou had turned full demon.


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I know that my chapters have been short, so I'm going to make them longer. But it's going to take a while to update. Keep checking in regularly, and I should have it up in a while. Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far, and if you haven't, please read and review. Thanks!


	6. Another Death and A Suprise Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Okay, I know it's been forever since I've updated but please don't mob me. I'm back, so read and review. Where have all my reviewers gone? tear **Yami**- It's alright. **Me**-cuddles up to **Yami's** side and receives a hug and a kiss on the top of the head.** Me**- I am comforted. But please review anyway! . oh, and don't forget, if you have any questions or suggestions, please don't hesitate to speak out!

Inuyasha looked at Naraku, then smiled a horrible smile. His now-red eyes narrowed, and he heard an indrawn gasp from Sango. He looked toward Sango and Miroku, and the monk moved slightly, placing himself in front of Sango. There was no movement, no sound on the bloody battlefield.

Naraku broke the silence when he chucked. "So, you have transformed to full demon. No matter. I still have the ultimate protection from you. But, just in case..." he trailed off and lifted his hand. Alara, who had been forgotten in Kagome's plight, was lifted from the ground, struggling and growling. Over the battlefield, Inuyasha's and Alara's eyes connected. The female amber orbs registered shock and horror, whilr her older brother's registered nothing. But slowly, his eyes bgan to show sorrow, and he slowly became a hanyou once more. "That's better." Naraku said.

Alara looked around the battlefield, her eyes widening as she took in her friends one by one, but real shock hit her heart painfully when she saw Kagome's inert form. "Oh, no." she whispered. "Kagome, what have I done to you?" Tears slipped down her face as she lowered her head, hanging limply from Naraku's hold.

Naraku laughed. "You see." He purred. "I told you that your memories were not wanted. I am your friend. I can save you again. Look at what you've done. Do you really want to live with this?" Alara covered her face with her hands. "I helped Kohaku the same way. All those horrible memories..." Naraku quirked a brow as he saw Sango stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

"Why you-"Sango ground out. "Kirara!" The neko kagati jumped to her mistress's side and they ascended. Sango threw Hiraikotsu with all of her strength. Naraku merely laughed and stopped it in midair. "What the-"was all Sango managed to get out before her weapon was thrown back at her, hitting both youkai and exterminator and knocking them out of the air. They fell to the ground heavily, and Miroku ran up to Sango's side. "No!" His anguished cry came clearly to the three remaining fighters.

Alara watched in horror as another friend was killed. This could not be happening! "You see." Naraku said. "All who oppose me are crushed. Join me, and together we can rule all. All you have to do is destroy Inuyasha." Alara's eyes connected with her brother's. "No."

"What?" hissed Naraku. "You heard me perfectly. NO!" Alara put her hands together in front of her and began to whisper under her breath. A bright light appeared and twisted itself into the shape of a shining arrow. It headed straight towards naraku's chest, and hit accurately. It didn't kill him by a long shot, but it was signifigant enough to make him drop her.

Alara landed on her feet and jumped over to land beside her brother. A chill wind rushed over the battlefield, stirring the silver, brown, and black hair of the three hanyous that were the only ones left standing. Inuyasha raised Tetsuiga and pointed it at Naraku. "You're finished." Was all he said.

Alara also took hold of Tetsuiga, which immediately began to pulse bright blue.

They were about to strike, when- "you weren't about to finish this slime of without me, were you?"

Hehe! Cliffhanger! Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. It's Time To Finish What We Started

Hello everyone!

Ryoshin: Hi!

Well, I've updated again, so please read and review! _Yami walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist._ Heh. Bye!

Yami: Ryoshin, Alara and I are going to leave for a while. Would you do the honors?

Ryoshin: Of course! clears throat Alara does not own Inuyasha. But she does own me. Oh, and Yami's love.

Previously- Inuyasha lifted Tetsuiga and pointed it at Naraku. "You're finished." Was all he said. Alara grabbed hold of Tetsuiga as well, and the sword immediately began to pulse bright blue. They were about to swing it down when- "You weren't about to finish this slime off without me, were you?"

All three hanyous looked up in shock at the cultured voice, but after a moment, the expressions changed. Alara's face registered joy; Naraku's-worried anger. Inuyasha just growled as Sesshomaru jumped off of AhUn and landed gracefully beside his younger siblings. He looked at Alara, and for a moment the cold mask slipped and his relief showed on his usually emotionless face. The mask slipped back, however, when he turned to face his half-brother. "You look surprised to see me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook her head to clear it and grumbled. "Well, duh. I'm about to finish this guy off and you suddenly show up out of nowhere." Naraku was forgotten as the tension mounted between the two constantly-fighting brothers. A lightening bolt hit the ground not far from where they were standing, and everyone, including Naraku, jumped. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at Alara, whose eyes were glowing white. The normal color came back, but the anger they saw in those amber depths made even both of the mighty Inus glance warily at their younger sister.

"You idiots! Naraku is just standing there while you two fight like imbeciles! We should be killing him, not fighting each other!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at Naraku, who, surprisingly, had not moved in this period of time. She stalked over to Inuyasha and snatched Tetsuiga out of his hand. When she spoke again, the words were low, and even Naraku felt a shiver go down his spine at the icy darkness in them. "This monster killed Kagome, and Sango. Miroku had been paralyzed from his grief. Kirara is dead. We are the only ones left. If you do not help me, I will kill him myself. Or die trying."

Inuyasha looked at Alara, standing alone on the bloody battlefield. He looked over it, seeing Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara...each one inert. A single tear slipped down his cheek. He watched in silence as Sesshomaru walked over to Alara and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked at Alara and whispered, "You've grown wise, little sister." Both of the looked at Inuyasha. The hanyou looked at them both and slowly walked over to join them. His old smirk slipped back onto his face. "Let's get him." Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Alara spread out, not to far from each other, facing Naraku. His gaze moved from one to the other, surveying his enemies. Alara handed Tetsuiga back to it's owner, who pointed it again at Naraku. "It's time to finish what we started, Naraku." He said. Alara's clawed hand joined his on the hilt, causing the sword to glow bright blue again. "For all the people you've hurt." She said. "For all that you have done." finished Sesshomaru. He also grasped the hilt. But the Lord of the Western Lands got a surprise. Fully expecting a shock like the one he had gotten the first time he touched the Tetsuiga, he felt nothing but a pulling sensation, as though the sword was drawing his energy. From their faces, he could tell that Inuyasha and Alara were also feeling this pull.

Inuyasha looked at tetsuiga, which was glowing a bright, pulsing white. His amber gaze shifted to Naraku, who was finally looking worried. And well he should be. Inuyasha could feel the power radiating from the Tetsuiga, as well as from himself and his siblings. "Inuyasha..." The hanyou's eyes widened. "F-father?" "Inuyasha, use the tetsuiga. Do it now!" "Right!' Inuyasha lifted Tetsuiga and felt the energy flow around him like water. In a single fluid move, he, Alara, and Sesshomaru brought the pulsing sword down. A huge shape came out of the glowing weapon. It looked like Sesshomaru...when...he was transformed. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Alara all watched as the figure rushed towards Naraku. As they collided, all three heard the two whispered words. "My children..."

Ooooo... another cliffie! Well, sorta. Me and Yami are back, so please read, review and make us happy!


	8. The Power of Love

Hey guys! I'm back! dodges flying objects I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I promise that I'll try to be more diligent from now on. Cross my heart and hope to fly. Hehe. Gomen minna!!!

The three Inus stood rooted to the spot as the heard the voice that had not graced their ears since childhood. Tetsuiga's glow faded, but they continued holding it aloft. A glowing shape began to form in front of them on the spot where Naraku lay incenerated, dead for all of eternity. As Alara, inuyasha, and Sesshomaru watched, their father materialized in front of them in is human form. "My children..." he whispered. "Father."

Very slowly, the siblings crossed the war-torn ground to the spot where their father stood. "Father...but how?" asked Alara. "You of all people should understand magic, Alara. As well as the power of love." Inu Taisho opened his arms to his daughter. She stepped forward into his embrace. When they released each other, the dog general turned to his sons. "My sons. I am so very proud of you. You have come to work together and – well, I'll not jinx it." Sesshomaru chuckled, suprising everyone except Inu Taisho. "Ah, it is good to see you laugh again, my eldest. Too long have you been cold, and ruthless, rather like I was before I met Natasha. But this Rin has changed all that, no?" At Sesshomaru's confused glance, Inu Taisho laughed. "I've been watching you three all along. I am sorry at what you had to go through, all of you."

Inuyasha spoke for the first time. "I'm still confused. How did you get here?" "The Tetsuiga has strange powers. You have only now discovered another of its abilities, and one of the strongest. Using the power of family, you are able to summon my help. Unfortunatly, this ability can be used only in the times of greatest peril." Inuyasha looked down at his fang with new respect.

"As much as I do not wish it, I must leave you now, my children. But, before I go, I must do something." The brothers watched as their father's ghost walked over to Alara. Your brothers each have a sword made from my fang. Now, you will have one of your own." He bent down and whispered into her ear. As he did, she grinned, revealing her fangs.

Inu Taisho finished speaking to his daughter, and kissed her on the forehead. He straightened. He walked over to his sons and clapped a hand on each of their shoulders. "Farewell, my beloveds." As he said this, a bright white light enveloped him. When the Inus uncovered their eyes, he was gone.

I'm srry it was short. But I'm working on it. Please review!


	9. The Awakenings

Okay, I know it's probably short, but it was the best I could do during the week hours. Please read and review! I only got one for the last chapter (thank you, Moonjava, by the way). I don't care if they are good, or suggestions. Actually, I think I might make this the last chapter, but if you want me to continue, just say the word! Just send reviews please!! Thank you from Yami, Ryoshin, and me...

Disclaimer: Alara does not own Inuyasha. Because if I did, Kikyo would DIE, and Hojo would take a hint.

The three inus stood immobaliazed, mouths agape, for a full minute after the bright light dissipated. "Father." whispered Alara, breaking the spell. Her mind snapped back to the present as she heard a low gutteral moan come from behind her. She turned around and rushed toward a silent Sango and a dazed Miroku. The monk let loose the awful, wounded animal-like cry again. Alara gently pried the monk's fingers off of the slayer's broken body. "It's no use, Miroku. Sh-she's gone." The hanyou girl whispered. Miroku began to sob-long harsh cries that racked his body. Alara cried herself, the tears falling onto Miroku's hair. Alara looked up as Sesshomaru silently walked over. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered. "I-I shall try." He replied. He drew Tensuiga and looked down at Sango, only to see the death messengers flying away with her soul. There were very few seconds left. He waved Tensuiga, and the goulish minions blew away in a puff of smoke. Sango's soul gently slid back into her body.

A full five seconds passed before-"Uh!" With a loud, harsh gasp, that caused everyone except Sesshomaru to jump, Sango's eyes flew open. She began to breathe heavily, panting to get her breath. At the loud sound, Miroku slowly turned around, unable to believe his ears. "S-S-Sango?" he whispered shakily. "Miroku..." was the returned whisper. With a glad, hoarse cry, Miroku grabbed Sango and buried her in his arms. Both were crying, but neither bothered to wipe away the tears. Alara cried, too, but this time they were happy tears, silently sliding down her face. She turned around, and her happy smile instantly faded. Inuyasha sat next a silent Kagome, for once in his life at a loss for words.

His tough demeanor was gone, and he was holding Kagome's cool hand. But the thing that ripped at Alara's heart was on his face. Her big brother, her rock, was crying. The tears spilled down his face as he stared at the small hand in his clawed one. Alara put a hand on his shoulder and kneeled down next to him. Inuyasha threw himself into his little sister's arms. She rocked with him, singing softly the songs her mother had sung to her as a child, comforting him as best she could.

But then, a faint tickle, no more than a vibration, reached her ears. "Inuyasha..." The hanyou hushed as it reached his ears, too. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. It grew stronger and stronger. They looked in shock at Kagome. Her eyes fluttered. The brown eyes slowly opened. "She's alive!" Alara yelled.

Inuyasha sat speechless. He looked at Sesshomaru, nut the older youkai had been watching Sango and Miroku. At Alara's words, he looked up in puzzlement before the mask slipped back.

Inuyasha looked to the sky. It had become darker without them noticing, and the stars were coming out. As Inuyasha watched, one star flickered brighter than the others. "Thank you, father." He whispered softly.

That night, Sesshomaru left. Alara ran to him and hugged him tightly. For a moment, Sesshomaru let the mask slip and buried his face in her long hair. Then the Lord of the Western Lands was back, and the siblings released each other. Alara walked over to stand next to Kagome, as the miko was still weak. She looked gratefully at Alara, who smiled back. Sesshomaru conjured his cloud under his feet and lifted into the air.

"Inuyasha." The red-clad hanyou looked at his elder brother. "I will kill you some day. For now, however, I shall let you live. I don't wish to send father away, yet."

Inuyasha growled. "Get back here, Sesshomaru! Take that back! Hey! Come back here and fight me!" he yelled. Alara laughed, and Kagome, who was leaning on her for support, laughed right along with her. Sango, who was leaning on Miroku, and the monk supporting her were laughing as well. "He'll never change, will he?" asked Kagome. Alara , still laughing, just shook her head.


	10. Not Again!

Hello!! I'm back!

---You mean, we're back!

Oh, yeah. I've decided to finally update on kidnapped; I'm sorry it's been so long.

---Hikari wouldn't let me help her.

Shut up Kiera. Ahem, anyway, here it is; I'll see you on the review board!

---Yeah, or I'll sic the Dark Magician on you!

Kiera, shut up; you'll scare away my reviewers!

--- -.-'

One month later

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Alara walked on the way to Keade's hut. They had about three more days of travel to go, and night was falling fast. "Inuyasha, come on! Let's make camp!" Kagome called. Inuyasha huffed. "Feh. Weakling humans." Alara winced. "Sit!" Her big brother was now in a crater. "Hot springs, girls?" she asked. Kagome and Sango nodded eagerly, and set about gathering towels, shampoo, and soap from Kagome's time. Kirara began to follow them, but Sango detained her. "No, Kirara, you say here, and play with Shippo." The fire cat looked disappointed, but then Sango whispered in one fuzzy beige ear, "Watch Miroku, too." The cat's mood brightened, and she pranced off, her two tails swishing back and forth.

The three girls made their way to the stream, and got in. As she sunk into the warm water, Kagome sighed. "This is wonderful!" Alara and Sango nodded, but Alara was alert. She had had a bad feeling ever since they had made it to the stream. But nothing seemed wrong, and she couldn't smell or hear anything, so she disregarded the feeling.

Two hours later, the girls were beginning to prune, so they wrapped a towel around themselves and got out. They were in no hurry, however, and sat on the bank to dry off before the fire Alara had made. "I'm surprised the boys haven't come looking for us, yet." Remarked Kagome casually. Sango grinned. "I know why Miroku hasn't, but Inuyasha's a mystery to me." Alara frowned. "You're right." She said slowly. "That is strange." She slowly began to stand up, and the others, following her lead, stood up as well. "Something's here." She whispered.

All of a sudden, three ed out of the forest, ambushing the towel-clad girls. Kagome screamed, and Sango automatically went for her boomerang, only to discover that she had left it at camp. Alara flexed her claws and growled, "Who are you?" A sinister laugh came from the tallest demon, he took a step forward. "Daughter of the dog general, you will know soon enough." He laughed again, and chills went down the three girls' spines. From behind them, two more demons stepped from the forest. Alara quickly turned, and blocked their katana as it headed towards Kagome. "Run!" she yelled. But both Kagome and Sango stood tall. "No, we won't leave you here." Alara shot them a look of gratitude, but it gave her opponanan opening. He slammed the butt of his katana on to one side of her skull. "Alara!" was the last sound the hanyou heard.

Kagome's screa lingered in the clearing. The demons laughed, and tied both her and sango's hands. As both girls wore only towels, it was best they didn't struggle. The lead demon ordered, "Pick the hanyou up. Bring the others, too. They may be…of some use to us…" Sango didn't like at all the look on his face. Both she and Kagome were herded off like cattle, following a procession of demons carrying Alara. They shared a look. Both pairs of chocolate eyes held the same question. What now?


	11. Revenge Will be Sweet

Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time since I updated, but it took me awhile to work around school and stuff to get even this short chapter done. Also, I will very shortly be updating on Necklace of Fate, so those of you who like that story, keep an eye out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Alara awoke to a galloping pain in her skull. "Ow…what hit me?" "Alara?" At the hoarse voice, the hanyou gingerly sat up. This was made highly difficult by the fact that she was bound hand and foot. She saw Sango was watching her from across the room. Kagome was lying down next to the exterminator, and seemed to be sleeping fitfully. Both girls, as well as Alara, wore only towels.

"Sango?" Sango looked tired, but happy to see that her friend was all right. "Are you girls okay?" Sango nodded. "What about Kagome?" Alara asked. Sango shifted, but couldn't do much as she was also tightly bound. In the small amount of light coming from the quarter moon shining in the small window, Alara saw that Kagome, too, had been bound.

"How long have we been here?" Alara asked after a moment. "The demons dropped us here about two hours ago. I wasn't able to see their faces, but they haven't come back here since. I think there may be a guard at the door, but we haven't heard anything from him." Sango said. Alara growled slightly. The scent here was familiar, but she just couldn't place it. After a moment of thinking silently, Alara whispered to Sango again. "Go ahead and wake Kagome. I think I may have an idea."

The demon exterminator gently shook the miko's shoulder with her elbow. Kagome groaned and sat up. "Huh?" she asked groggily. "C'mon. We're gonna get out of here." Came Alara's whisper. Kagome's chocolate eyes shot open. "Alara! Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Now listen, can you two wriggle to the middle of the room?" The two girls looked at each other. "We can try." All three began a complicated wriggling motion that looked ridiculous, but it worked. Slowly, inch by inch, they made it. They met in the center of the room, out of breath. "Okay." Alara panted. "Turn your back to mine." Knowing what she was planning now, they did. Alara felt Kagome's slender shoulders against her own first, and met the rough rope with her clawed fingers. After a moment, the rope snapped with a small pop. She set Sango free next, and the demon exterminator quickly turned and returned the favor. They all untied their own feet, and finally free, stood and walked to the tiny window. Outside was an altar, and what looked like a huge pile of sand.

"What is this?" Kagome breathed. Sango started. "This looks like the panther demon tribe's sacrifice to get their leader back." Kagome gasped. "You're right. And it looks like we're the sacrifices!" Alara frowned. "But- didn't Inuyasha and Sesshomaru make a pact with them? A truce." Sango frowned too. "Yeah. It doesn't make sense."

Alara shook her head. "C'mon. We have to get out of here." Kagome looked frightened, but determined. "What are we going to do, though? We're only in towels and we have no weapons." Alara thought a minute. "I'll go out and find us something." Before the other two could object, she held up a hand. "Please, what ever you hear, do not leave this room." Before anything else was said, she opened the door and slid out, silent as a shadow. Sango and Kagome listed with every fiber and heard a yell, a curse, a scuffle and a thump, then silence. There was no more movement for a long time, then the shoji door slid open with a bang, and Alara rushed in, her arms full of material. She shut it behind her, and then threw two of the kimonos from her arms to the girls. They dressed hurriedly, and then opened the door – only to meet the demon who had spoken before in the clearing. "Dear, dear…how rude to ignore our hospitality." He said with a small smile. Alara stepped in front of Sango and Kagome protectively. The man laughed….

"Inuyasha, the girls have been gone an awfully long time." Shippo said as he jumped on the hanyou's head. Miroku frowned. "He's right. We should go and check on them. For their safety, of course." He added when Inuyasha shot a glare his way. Inuyasha picked Shippo up by his fox tail and said," Runt, you go check. They won't care if it's you." An owl hooted in the night, and Shippo sweatdropped. "Wh-why me?" Inuyasha bonked him on the head in answer. The kitsune retaliated by jumping back o his head and biting a sensitive ear. "OW! Why you-"

Before he could get Shippo's throat between his hands, the kitsune bounded away into the forest towards the springs. Inuyasha sat back down with a thump, but not before Miroku saw the look on his friend's face. "You're a lot more worried than you let on, aren't you?" Inuyasha didn't reply; instead he put his nose in the air and inhaled deeply. When he looked back at Miroku, his golden eyes held more worry than Miroku had ever seen before in the confidant hanyou. "Inuyasha, they'll be alright, They're strong." Shippo's strangled yell echoed through the forest. "You were saying?" Inuyasha growled, and shot off into the woods, Miroku hot on his heels.

What they found made their blood run cold. A green haori, a school outfit, and a kimono lay on the ground. Nearby lay a bow and arrows, a katana, and Hiraikotsu. "Oh, no." Miroku said softly, looking around. Inuyasha was busy at the edge of the clearing. He could smell as scent that was very familiar, and it took him a while to place it. But when he did, his eyes narrowed and his claws dug into his palms.

The panther demon tribe had once again taken those he held dear. This time he would leave no survivors.

Uh, oh. someone's in trouble. Okay, here's the mailbag:

Moonjava- Thank you so much for yor reviews and for being patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
